1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing surface fastener bands allowing for adjustment of length and used for wrapping and binding. The invention is particularly adapted to binding a plurality of electrical cables or wires, or for compressively wrapping around a bleeding limb to prevent bleeding, and for like purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A length-adjustable surface fastener band of the type described above is disclosed as in FIG. 8 of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,363. The disclosed fastener band comprises two fastener parts having their one end connected to each other; one being a hooked fastener part and the other a looped fastener part. The hooked fastener part comprises a base fabric and a multiplicity of hook-like fastener elements planted on one surface thereof. The looped fastener part comprises a base fabric and a multiplicity or loop-like fastener elements planted on one surface thereof. A connecting ring is joined to the other end of the loop fastener part.
For manufacturing such surface fastener bands, usually the matching edges of the hooked fastener parts and the looped fastener part are placed under an ultrasonic horn and then welded to each other under ultrasonic energy generated by the horn, this operation being all done manually.
However, such manual operation will lower production efficiency and can expose the worker to possible injury by an attachment means such as an ultrasonic horn, high-frequency welder, or other hot-melt adhesive.
Furthermore, utilizing full-automation, surface fastener bands are arranged to fall by gravity to be piled in sock cartons or boxes. However, surface fastener bands, since having hook-like or loop-like fastener elements; planted substantially over its entire surface, tend to engage with each other at random or accidentally. Once engaged with each other, the surface fastener bands must be forcibly separated. An entire batch can become entangled by accidental engagement of a plurality of the bands. The bands must then be separated and then packed neatly in cartons one by one for storing or shipment, which operation would be extremely tedious and time consuming.